


The first time I saw you..I knew

by Korrasamishipper21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Oneshot, Together forever, fusion cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasamishipper21/pseuds/Korrasamishipper21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Steven Universe Ruby/Sapphire-/Garnet drabble. This takes place after the fight at Keystone diner, where Greg and Steven leave Ruby and Sapphire alone to have some adorably loving gem time ;)) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time I saw you..I knew

“The first time I looked at you...I just knew.” 

Ruby stared deep into Sapphire’s eye and flashed her signature goofy grin as she swung her love into her arms and kissed her neck gently. Steven and Greg decided to have some father and son bonding time out by the van, leaving the two gems alone on a grassy hilltop. 

Sapphire let out a giggle as she shied away from the tickling sensation. “Ruby, you’re such a dork!” She caressed the small square girl’s face gently, “But at least you’re my dork.” 

At that, Ruby couldn’t help but reply with a deep crimson blush as she set down Sapphire down. “You’re one to talk Laughy Sapphy!” She said playfully nudging at the blue gem. Sapphire retaliated catching Ruby’s arm and whipped the red gem back in close proximity again. After a few moments of just blissful silence of just enjoying each other’s presence, they haven’t fought each other like that in a long time- they’ve almost forgotten what it was like to be two separate people. As much as fusion was always such a wonderful and magical experience, being locked in each other’s embrace is also an equally unmatchable experience. Suddenly, Ruby pulled away, breaking the slow waltz. 

“Umm Sapphire…” The gem began hesitantly, I’m so sorry I’m such a butt sometimes. You’re right, you’re always right, but I’m always such a hothead and-” Ruby winced at the words tumbling clumsily out of her mouth and in a fit of embarrassment and surrender she scratched the back of her head nervously, “ugh, I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like.. like I don’t deserve your love because you’re always so cool and gentle and kind and...and beautiful.” The depleted gem looked up shyly at her blue lover who was suddenly overcome with emotion. A tear slipped down from behind the bangs of the blue gem, Ruby rushed over alarmed at the display, silently reprimanding herself, “Oh crap! Sapph I didn’t mean to-” 

“Ruby, how can you say that?” Sapphire turned to kiss the hands cupping her face wiping away her tear as she continued, “You’re my everything, I would be so lost without you. You are my fire when I feel so cold and unaffected from everyone. You add that spark and spontaneity in my life just when I think I know all the answers for the future.” 

This time it was Ruby’s turn to tear up a little, “Sapphire…” The name faded in her voice, unsure of what to say next. 

Sapphire leaned in and closed the distance between them, their faces only mere centimeters apart, “I don’t need future vision to know that...you’re my future.” She gently bumped her forehead against Ruby’s, as she smiled through the intimately gentle kiss they shared. 

“Hey Ruby?”

“Yeah?”  
“The first time I saw you..I knew too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me for my rampant feels for this otp!! I am mufasa being trampled by the stampede of cuteness between these two..thanks Rebecca Sugar -___-


End file.
